Entre el odio y el amor
by HimekoSasanamy
Summary: Rima mashiro es una chica rica pero cuando la empresa de su madre cae bancarrota que occurrira con la vida de Rima. mal summari lo se pero leanlo osino le van a romper el corazon a una escritora novata
1. la noticia de la mudanza

Hina: konichiwa bueno este es el primer capitulo de mi fic.

Rima: hola no tienes mas que decir.

Hina: no me presiones estoy nerviosa.

Rima: hay por favor no seas bebe.

Hina: no soy bebe y los personajes de shugo chara no son mios son de **PEACH-PIT **si fueran mios Rima y Nagihiko ya estarían juntos hace tiempo.

Rima: mejor que no eres la DUEÑA.

Hina: bien sabes que te gusta

Rima: que no

Hina: no tenemos tiempo para esto que si y punto final.

Rima: bien

Rima y Hina: disfruten :

La noticia de la mudanza

POV DE RIMA

Me encontraba acostada en mi cuarto preguntándome porque no había ido a la escuela desde que iniciaron las clases hace 4 días lo bueno es que me la he pasado comprado; yo soy hija de una famosa empresaria por es razón soy muy rica además soy japonesa pero vivo en New York desde que tengo 5 años. Mis pensamientos de presentación fueron interrumpidos por una de las sirvientas que entro en mi cuarto diciéndome:

-Rima sama su mama la mando a buscar.

-hai. dije

Cuando me pare de la cama el dolor en mi cabeza hizo que volviera a caer y recordé el balonazo que habían dado la semana pasada de, todos modos baje encontré a mi mama sentada en una silla mientras muchos hombres metían nuestra cosas en un camión

-**¿**Oka san que pasa**?**

-nada es solo que nos mudamos

-

Hina: lo siento por hacerlo tan corto pero lo demás lo necesitaba para el segundo

Rima: rápido cuando subes el segundo  
Hina: no se

Rima:lo prometes

Hina: lo prometo

Rima y Hina: comenten


	2. ¿Quién es la señora fujisaki?

Hina: konichiwa espero que les haya gustado mi fic.

Rima: que bien soy la protagonista.

Hina: si pero yo soy fan del rimahiko además este es un fic rimahiko.

Rima: que voy a tener que compartir el protagónico con la cabeza purpura de nagi

Hina: Rima uuuuu le dijiste nagi

Rima: no es cierto es que no me dejaste terminar

Hina: lo que quieras solo no te molestes

Rima: HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Hina: deja de fastidiar, no poseo ningún personaje le pertenecen a **PEACH-PIT**

Rima y Hina: disfruten

**¿**Quién es la señora fujisaki**?**

**-¿**QUE COMO QUE NOS MUDAMOS**?** Grite con toda mi fuerza

-mi empresa quedo en bancarrota por es vendí algunos muebles conseguí un nuevo trabajo el problema hija es que es en Japón. Dijo mi mama muy calmada

-**¿**Cómo que a Japón**? **Volví a gritar pero con menos fuerza que la ultima vez

-Si hija nos mudaremos a nuestra antigua casa sube empaca tus cosas y baja nuestro avión sale en una hora. Dijo ella

De mala gana tome una maleta grande eche todo mi ropa, la cerré, iba a bajar pero me acorde de alguien importante gire asía mi mesa de centro abrí uno de los cajones a ahí se encontraban mis 2 huevos guardianes, abrí uno de los huevos mi chara kusukusu grito al verme al flotar asía mi vio mi maleta y me pregunto:

-Rima chan adónde vamos

-Devuelta a Japón le dije

Note que iba a preguntar porque pero al ver la expresión mi cara decidió que no, tome mi segundo huevo lo metí a mi bolso junto con el de kusukusu pero ella flotaba junto a mi, subimos a un taxi que nos dejo en el aeropuerto y tras 15 horas de mi mama disculpándose llegamos a la ciudad de Tokio, Japón

-Vamos Rima. Me dijo

Subimos a otro taxi que nos dejo en nuestra antigua ahora actual casa al entra vimos todo estaba como lo habíamos dejado hace 9 años que raro se oía música desde la cocina al entra vimos a una chica limpiando que giro asustada entonces mi mama me dijo:

-Rima llama a la policía.

-No no yo soy Alicia tokimi la señora fujisaki me contrato para limpiar la casa de su mejor amiga.

Hina: gomenasai si los decepcione de nuevo

Amu: ay ya no seas tan dura con tigo misma

Hina: Amu que paso con rima

Amu: persiguiendo a Nagi

Hina: huh bueno

Amu y Hina: comenten


	3. ¿Qué un internado?

Hina: gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen por no haber subido antes pero antes de todo les quiero dar las gracias a Angelic-bloody-nigh y a mi prima sakura-kinomoto-fan por sus reviews

Rima: cres que con eso te excusas no escribiste en casi 3 semanas

Hina: gomen es que empecé las clases y estuve muy ocupada

Rima: ya cállate y empieza con la historia

Utau: cuando voy a salir yo me estoy cansado de esperar

Hina: clama tus sales en este capitulo

Utau: bien

Hina: no poseo ningún personaje le pertenecen a **PEACH-PIT**

Rima, Hina, Utau: disfruten

¿Qué un internado?

POV de Rima

Gire la vista hacia donde mi mama y le pregunte:

- mama ¿Quién es la señora fujisaki?.Le dije curiosa

-bueno mi mejor amiga en la secundaria se llamaba Harumi según se la penúltima ves se estaba por casar y la ultima fue cuando le dije que volvíamos y que conversaríamos cuando llegara. Respondió mi mama

- La señora fujisaki justo me mando como último trabajo a que arreglara la casa de su amiga antes de su llegada como si fuera un regalo, a y ya me tengo que ir. Dijo esa chica llamada Alicia saliendo por la puerta de la cocina

Mamá me miro y me dijo:

-Rima que preferirías ir a una escuela normal y después de la escuela buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo o ir a un internado en el que vuelves dentro de 3 meses para una visita de 1 semana.

Lo pensé par un minuto, me decidí y le dije:

-A un internado

- bueno sube cámbiate que nos vamos. Dijo mi mamá

- ¿Qué? Pregunte un poco confundida

-bueno es que antes de caer en bocarrota pese que sería bueno que volvieras a Japón un tiempo para que encentras amigos de tu misma nacionalidad así que pague un 2 años en un prestigioso internado que empieza clases hoy y que las puertas no se abren hasta el mes siguiente. Me respondió

Le sonreí subí por las escaleras me cambio por un suéter de tiritas amarillo y una falda blanca; kusukusu que dormía en mi bolso salió y me dijo:

-¿Qué pasa Rima chan?

-Nada es que voy a un internado. Dije

-¿Qué? Primero nos mudamos ahora un internado que será después que nos vallamos a la luna. Grito

Me reí ante lo dramática que podía ser mi chara a veces a mirar de nuevo dentro de mi bolso mire mi otro huevo sin nacer me pregunto si nacera algún día fui sacada de mis pensamientos por mi mamá al gritarme desde abajo:

-Rima ya llego el taxi apúrate.

Tome mis cosas y algunas que había dejado aquí hace 9 años artículos importantes no niñadas, baje y subí al taxi con mi mamá el taxi se paro al frente de un enorme edificio con flores y muchos otras cosa impresionantes

Me baje del taxi cogí mis maletas y me despedí de mi mamá camine asía la puerta este lugar me asía sentir aun mas bajita de lo que soy, mire que había una fila y lo que yo podía pensar que eran profesores al frente, me puse en la fila mas corta después de que la fila avanzará llegue adelante donde una mujer de pelo rojizo me pregunto:

-Su nombre

-Rima Mashiro. Respondí un poco nerviosa

Busco en una lista y luego dijo:

-Aquí esta Mashiro Rima san; toma. Dijo al darme un sobre pase a la escuela y abrí el sobre había una carta que decía:

_Rima Mashiro san su habitación es la habitación 454 del edificio royale con este sobre vienen las llaves de su habitación y la tarjeta de crédito que se les da a todos los estudiantes por 1.19527 yenes para sus gastos del mes_ (Hina: eso vendrían siendo 100 dólares americanos)

Termine de leer la carta y dentro del sobre hay unas llaves una tarjeta después los metí a mi bolso y me dispuse a camina al tal edificio pero luego de 10 minutos me di cuenta de que estaba perdida un chico de pelo castaño caminaba asía algún lugar corrí asía él y le pregunte:

-oye sabes asía donde queda el edificio royale

-Sí, de aquí gira a la derecha luego a la izquierda veras un edificio grande con una R en la puerta. Dijo el

-Gracias. Le dije

Y salí corriendo siguiendo sus indicaciones y frente a un edificio grande con una R en la puerta Kusukusu que no había hablado ase buen rato dijo:

-Ceo que aquí es

-Sí. Le respondí

Abrí la puerta y camine por el pasillo donde habían 2 caminos las paredes de uno era azul y el otro rosa pase por el rosa y encontré mi habitación saque la llave y abrí la puerta todas las que estaban ahí me miraron y una chica de cabello rosado me dijo:

-Rima eres tú

Al mirarla bien le encontré un parecido a una amiga mía y le decidí preguntar

-Amu

-Si soy yo. Dijo al abrasarme

La otra chic que estaba ahí pregunto

-¿Amu quien es ella?

-Bueno les conté que estuve un tiempo viviendo en New York, Rima fue mi mejor amiga. Dijo Amu

-Si; a mi nombre es Rima Mashiro. Dije al presentarme a esa chica que tiene el cabello atado en 2 colas

-Hola mi nombre es Tsukiyomi Utau. Me respondió ella

-Utau se parece al nombre de la famosa cantante. Dije

Ella sonrió y dijo

-Esa soy yo Hoshina Utau es mi nombre artístico

-Wao tus canciones son muy famosa en New York

-En serio. Grito ella

-Utau no es necesario gritar. Le dijo Amu

Entonces Kusukusu que había permanecido escondida me dijo al oído:

-Ciento la hay otros charas cerca

Hina: Lo siento soy nueva en esto

Nagi: y yo cuando aparezco

Hina: podrían dejar de molestarme con eso aparecerás cuando te toque aparecer; y fuera de mi escena fuera fuera

Nagi: cálmate no pregunto mas

Rima: Comenten por favor


	4. mi primer dia

Hina: gomen pero a sido una semana muy complicada para mi y les quiero agradecer a sakura-kinomoto-fan y a Isabelle por sus reviews

Rima: hasta que vuelves a escribir pensé que te habías rendido

Hina: estuve a punto pero algo o alguien me dijo que no lo hiciera; además de eso Rima chan te tengo una sorpresa; puedes pasar

Nagi: hola a todos

Rima: Hina porque está cabeza purpura aquí

Nagi: ¿Qué no estás feliz de verme chibi?

Rima: ¿Como me llamaste baka?

Hina: Paren los dos ya lo invite porque quería que hiciera la extensión de responsabilidad

Nagi: Hina chan no posee shugo chara para suerte mía y de Rima chan

Rima: ¿Quién te dio permiso de llamarme así cabeza purpura?

Hina: Ya cállense los 2 actúan como perros y gatos

Rima y Nagi: gomen

Hina: disfruten

Un largo día

POV de Rima

-¿Qué? Le susurre a kusukusu

Amu me miro y me dijo

-Rima tu también tienes una chara

-Sí, y tu. Le dije

-Claro sino como los vería. Me respondió

-Yo igual. Dijo Utau

-Enserio. Le dije emocionada ya que nunca conocí a alguien más que tuviera charas

-Chicas vengan a presentarse. Grito Utau a un grupo de charas que acababa de notar

Un montón de charas flotaron asía mí y se empezaron a presentar:

-Soy Ran la primera chara de Amu. Dijo una chara vestida con un traje de porrista color rosa, ojos rosas, cabello rosa y una visera rosa con el signo de un corazón

-Hola. Le respondí

-Soy Miki segunda chara de Amu. Dijo otra chara vestida con un traje de artista color celeste, ojos y cabello también color celeste también traía un gorro de pintora con el sigo de espadas de una carta de póker

-Soy Suu la tercera chara de Amu desu. Dijo otra chara esta estaba vestida con un traje podía decirse como de sirvienta color verde, ojos verdes, cabello amarillo verdoso y con un gorro con el signo de un trébol

-Soy Dia soy la cuarta chara de Amu. Dijo una chara vestida con un traje que parresia de cantante color amarillo, ojos y cabello naranja y una diadema blanca con 2 diamantes amarillo

-Soy Iru primera chara de Utau. Dijo una chara vestida como un diablo

-Soy Eru segunda chara de Utau chan. Dijo tímidamente una chara vestida como un ángel

-Dios santo Amu cuantos charas tienes. Le grite a mi amiga

-he he he un….bueno…un…. tengo…un…..4. Dijo

-Que yo de milagro tengo dos. Le dije

-Si Amu tienes demasiadas charas. Me apoyo Utau

-Que culpa tengo yo de tener demasiadas personalidades; Rima dijiste 2 pero yo solo veo a….a. dijo Amu sin saber el nombre de mi chara

-Perdón olvide presentarme soy Kusukusu. Le dijo mi chara payaso

-Yo solo veo a kusukusu

-Bueno es que ella no a nacido todavía. Dije sacando de mi bolso mi huevo color blanco con un corazón rojo siendo atravesado por una flecha dorada

-Un corazón que la pequeña Rima está enamorada. Dijo Utau dándome una sonrisa

Me puse roja y le dije:

-No no para nada

-¿Entonces por que un corazón? Me pregunto Utau

-Es una historia un poco larga ¿tienen tiempo? Les dije

-Sí. Me respondió Amu

-Bueno mi amigo Marco reto a un muchacho japonés a un partido de basket ball entonces Marco le dijo que si el muchacho perdía que le tenía que dar 100 dólares y el muchacho cuyo nombre no me acuerdo dijo que si Marco perdía el me iba a dar un beso a mí, y el tarado de Marco acepto entonces yo le dije que si perdía lo iba a matar, se esforzó al máximo pero el último tiro me dio en la cabeza asiendo que Marco perdiera antes de que me desmayara por el dolor de cabeza el chico me beso y luego me desmaye cuando desperté me encontraba en mi casa y mi mama dándole las gracias por haberme llevado a casa lo yo lo saque de mi casa es noche rece pero no me acuerdo que al mañana siguiente ahí estaba el huevo en mi cama. Termine de contar mi historia (Hina: lo siento tenia pereza de hacer un flashback)

POV DE AMU (Utau: por fin un pov que no es de Rima)

-¿Asi que te enamoraste de ese muchacho? Le Pregunte

-No. Me respondió sonrojada

-¿Entonces que? La cuestiono Utau

-No se simplemeeee. Rima se apago cundo vio la foto que estaba en mi ya en el escritorio

Yo la tome y le dije:

-Ellos son mis amigos

Ella me miro y me dijo:

-¿Quién es él? dijo señalando en la foto a mi amigo de pelo largo

-A el Nagihiko o como ya le digo Girlboy es el mejor amigo de Amu y su hermana gemela Nadeshiko era la mejor amiga de Amu hasta que Nade se mudo a Londres. Dijo Utau respondiendo por mi

-Ese es el chico que robo mi primer beso. Dijo Rima fríamente

Yo me quede estática y luego yo y Utau gritamos al mismo tiempo:

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

-Si fue el. Dijo Rima como si fuera a llorar

-Wao ni siquiera a empezado el año ya tengo un chisme. Grito Utau

-Cállate Utau conocemos bien a Nagi y también conocemos bien a Rhythm yo pienso que Rhythm iso cambio de personalidad con Nagi y ya sabes cómo es cuando después de un cambio de personalidad .le dije a Utau

-Si a igual que tus cambios de personalidad. Dijo Utau

-Así que el también tiene un chara. Dijo Rima

-Rima todos mis amigos tienen charas. Le dije

-Wau yo nuca conocí a alguien mas con charas. Dijo Rima feliz

-Que rápido cambias de humor. Dijo Utau

-Si bueno entonces que hacemos. Les pregunte

-No se buscar a Nagi. Dijo Utau

-Seria buena idea. Dije

-No. Dijo Rima rápidamente

-¿Por qué? Le pregunto

-Que te apena. Dijo una voz

POV DE RIMA

-Quien dijo eso. Pregunte

-abrer tu bolso que no puedo respirar. Me dijo

Utau y Amu me miraron Amu estaba temblando y Utau me dijo:

-No lo hagas y si es un fantasma.

-Por favor esas cosas no existen. Le dije

Abrí me bolso y mi huevo empezó a flotar, una grieta en el huevo y boom salió una chara de cabello rubio rizado, un vestido sin mangas color blanco hasta las rodillas, una diadema blanca con un corazón rojo y una flecha dorada atravesándolo sandalias blancas y ojos color avellana y entonces ella dijo:

-Hola mi nombre Bella y naci del deseo de Rima de encontrar el verdadero amor

-¿Qué? Le dije

-Si como me oíste. Dijo Bella

Antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa se abrió la puerta revelando a una chica de pelo largo rubio muy claro, ojos azules también muy claros, piel blanca y también note a un chara que flotaba tras ella

Amu la miro y luego grito:

-Alice pese que no venias este año

-Como no iba venir tu y los demás son los únicos amigos que tengo. Dijo

Entonses me miro y luego dijo:

-Hola Mashiro san

-¿Me conoces? Le pregunte

-Te conocí en tu casa hace como 2 horas. Dijo Alice

-A si tu eras la chica que estaba limpiando mi casa pero bueno tu no dijiste que te llamabas Alicia. Le dije

-Bueno mi verdadero nombre es Alicia Tokimi, pero como no me gusta mi nombre todo en la escuela me conocen por el nombre de Alice Tokimi aunque algunos maestros insisten en llamarme Alicia. Dijo Alice

-Entonces ella es tu chara. Dije señalando a la personita sentada en su hombro como si nada

-Puedes ver mi chara. Dijo mirando a Amu

Antes de que yo pudiera decir algo Utau grito casi causándonos un ataque cardiaco a todas

-¿Por qué gritas así? Le grito Amu

-No caen en cuenta la mama de Girlboy mando a Alice a limpiar la casa de su mejor amiga y en ese caso si es casa era de Rima, la mama de Girlboy y la de Rima eran las mejores amigas

Ante el pensamiento de que mi mama y la de ese podrían ser amigas en estremecí y no oí a una chara gritando histéricamente detrás de mi

POV DE UTAU (Utau: hasta que al fin mi pov)

-Rima. Le dije

No hay respuesta

-Rima. Dije un poco mas alto

No hay respuesta

-Rimaaaaaaa. Grite con todas mis fuerzas

-que, cuando, donde y porque. Dijo Rima asustada

-En que rayos pensabas. Le dije

-en nada. Me respondió Rima

-No pensabas en Nagi. Le dije

-NO en es para nada. Me respondió

-oigan me prestarían atención. Grito la chara de Alice

-si. Respondimos todas

-Hola soy Luly y represento el deseo de Alice de ser una gran bailarina de ballet. Dijo la chara que traía un tutu de ballet rosado con un lazo cabello rubio atado, ojos azules, un peque;o lazo rosa en el cabello y zapatillas de ballet rosas

Hina: Gomenasai

Alice: porque te disculpas

Hina: por que soy pésima escribiendo

Alice: COMENTE PLIS PARA QUE NO SE SIGA DEPRIMIENDO


	5. asamblea

Hina: hello sé que a muchos les debe asombrar que después de tanto tiempo ponga otro cap pero es que mi vida se puso complicada podría tener que repetir primer año, el chico que me gustaba ni me miraba, estuve a punto de reprobar educación física.

Rima: yo que tenia la esperanza de que no siguieras.

Hina: nada de eso ahora continuare mi historia con más ganas.

Nagi: konichi hina chan ase mucho que no te veía, pero de donde escribes no q te habían robado la compu.

Hina: si pero te una nueva y si no había escrito antes era por que tengo un nuevo pasatiempo además de leer fic de shugo chara.

Rima: y se puede saber cual es.

Hina: no te lo diré al final del cap; a en este capi aparenten los chicos al fin

Nagi: y rima chan me hará algo malo

Hina: no para nada nótese que lo digo sarcásticamente

Nagi: esto no va a terminar bn para mí.

Alice: sé que están recuperando el tiempo perdido pero ya inicia con el capitulo.

Hina: huy se me olvidaba shugo chara no me pertenece si lo fuera hubiera mucho rimahiko

Nagi, Rima, Alice, Hina: disfrute

Asamblea

Recuerdo del capi anterior:

-oigan me prestarían atención. Grito la chara de Alice

-si. Respondimos todas

-Hola soy Luly y represento el deseo de Alice de ser una gran bailarina de ballet. Dijo la chara que traía un tutu de ballet rosado con un lazo cabello rubio atado, ojos azules, un pequeño lazo rosa en el cabello y zapatillas de ballet rosas

Fin del recuerdo

POV de Utau

-oye Alice como conseguiste que tu huevo naciera pásate 2 años intentándolo. Dijo Amu

-no se era medio verano yo estaba en Londres y. dijo Alice pero no pudo terminar por que Amu la interrumpió

- en Londres ¿en que parte de Londres? Pregunto Amu

- en gran Britania. Dijo Alice

-hey Utau ¿no es hay donde esta Nade? pregunto Amu

Pero antes de q pudiera responder sonó mi celular lo cogí de la cama me lo puse en el oído y dije:

-Moshi moshi

-hey Utau soy yo Ikuto. Dijo mi hermano al otro lado de la línea

-¡Ikuto¡ ¿Qué pasa para que me llamas? Dije

- a si te llame para dos cosas 1) que tu y las otras se muevan que tenemos que alistarnos para la junta saber que aremos con los puestos faltantes. Dijo Ikuto

-y la segunda? Pregunte

-q vengan a calmar la guerra campal que hay aquí entre Girlboy y Kukai baka. Dijo

- y ahora porque pelean? Pregunte

-Girlboy le gano a Kukai en el baloncesto de nuevo y él dice que Girlboy iso trampa. Me respondió

-ha ya vamos y los de los puestos ya casi lo tenemos resulto ya vamos evita que se maten. Dije

-Oye y como vas a llegar si no sabes cual es nuestra habitación? Me pregunto en tono divertido

-va ya se me olvidaba cual es baka? Pregunte

-la 66 del pasillo de los hombres del edificio Royale. Me dijo

-Bn ahora si ya vamos. Dije colgando el teléfono

-¿Quién era Utau? Pregunto Alice

- A era Ikuto quería que fuéramos a su habitación para arreglar las cosas para la asamblea y para que Nagihiko y Kukai dejen de pelear. Dije nor5mal

-Yo no voy no quiero ver al idiota que robo mi primer beso. Dijo Rima

-Quien robo tu primer beso? Pregunto Alice como si estuviera a punto de escuchar el chisme del siglo

-Nagihiko. Dijo Rima furiosa

-Que no te lo creo y con esa pinta de niño bueno que tiene de Ikuto me lo esperaría hasta de Kukai pero de Nagi nunca. Dijo Alice

-No sé que te sorprende con un chara tan impulsivo como como Rhythm. Dijo Iru la chara de Utau

-no te metas en la conversación Iru. Dijo Ran

POV DE RIMA

-Ya chicas no pelen que nos tenemos que ir antes de que Tadase los intente parar y ellos digan la palabra con p. dijo Amu preocupada

-¿Cual es la palabra con p? pregunte

-Tadase otro de nuestros amigos cada vez que alguien dice la palabra príncipe cerca de el ase cambio de personalidad y eso es algo que nadie quiere ver. Me respondió Alice

-bueno chicas a ponernos el uniforme. Dijo Utau

-bn. Dijimos todas y empezamos a cambiarnos

POV DE NAGIHIKO (Nagi: aleluya mi punto de vista)

-que no ise trampa por milésima vez acepta que soy mejor que tu. Dije molesto

-ESO NO ES CIERTO TU HICISTE CAMBIO DE PERSONALIDAD CO RHYTH. M e grito Kukai

-QUE NO I. Dije pero no pude terminar por unos gritos en el pasillo

-Quien será. Le pregunte a Tadase ya mas calmado

-No se. Me dijo

Cuando tocaron la puerta ya fui abrir y hay estaba Utau que tenia agarrada de la muñeca a una niñita de no se un metro vente o algo así y me dijo:

-Nagihiko exactamente la persona que quería ver. Dijo en un tono como decirlo algo siniestro

-Por que hablas a. dije pero no logre terminar por que esa niñita me había dado una tremenda

Cachetada

-Y eso fue por. Dije furioso una chica que ni conocía me acababa de dejar su mana marcada en mi cara

-Eso fue por robar mi primer beso baka. Dijo esa chica

Ahora me empezaba a acordar sobre quien era esa chica; todos los chicos me miraban con cara de wau y Utau se encontraba grabando con una cámara que saco de dios sabe donde como me sentía presionado dijo lo primero que se me vino a la mente:

-Tú eres la chica de Nueva York

-si ala que noquearon y antes de desmayarse le robaste un beso MI PRIMER BESO. Me grito enojada asiendo hincapié en sus tres últimas palabras

-No me culpes a mi culpa a tu amigo por darte con la pelota en la cabeza. Dije tratando de salir libre de esta

-SI EL ME GOLPEO P'ERO TU NO TENIAS POR QUE BESARME. Grito frustrada

-Ese fue el trato que si yo gana tu me tenis que dar un beso y tu aceptaste. Dije

-Corrección tu trato lo hiciste con Marcos no con migo y por qué querías besarme si ni sabes mi nombre. Me grito

-Te equivocas ya si se tu nombre te llamas Rima Mashiro tienes 14 años eras la chica mas engreída de tu escuela, la empresa de tu mama cayo en bancarrota y tu estas aquí por que ella ya había pagado tu esta día en seiyo por dos años

-Tu como sabes esto de mi. Pregunto

-la leí en tu pagina de estudiante. Dije tranquila mente

-Y tu como tienes acceso a eso. Tengo acceso a eso por que soy un guardián

-que es un guardián. Pregunto

-Eso te lo explico yo. Dijo Utau

-Los guardianes somos dos cosas un consejo de estudiante para estudiante y la segunda los protectores de los huevos de corazón de todos los niños del internado y de la ciudad un requisito esencial para ser guardián es tener un chara o un huevo guardián. Dijo Utau

-entonces yo puedo se guardiana. Dijo Rima

-que tus una chara. Pregunto Tadase que por primera vez desde que estaban aquí hablaba

-Si en realidad tengo 2 kisukisu y bella así y mucho gusto soy Rima. Dijo cordialmente

POV DE RIMA

-Mucho gusta también soy Tadase Hotori dijo un chico rubio de ojos rojo o rosados realmente no se

-Por fin una nueva plebeya yo soy Kesiki el rey de aquí y chara de Tadase. Dijo un chara vestido de rey con una expresión de arrogante

-yo no soy ninguna plebeya pequeño rey dijo bella muy molesta

-Ignorando a esas charas locas yo soy Souma Kukai gusto. Dijo un chico castaño de ojos verde

-y yo soy Daichi chara de Kukai. Dijo un chara vestido de futbolista con una banda blanca en la cabeza con una estrella

-ha yo soy Ikuto Tsukiyomi dijo un chico alto con pelo azul media noche y ojos morados parecía ser el mayor de hay

-y yo soy Yoru el chara de Ikuto nya. Dijo un chara vestido de gato

-hola ya soy Rhythm y quiero pedirte perdón por lo que te hiso Nagi. Dijo un chara vestido como rapero

-a así que tu eres el chara de Purplehead. Dije riéndome

- como me llamas te enana. Dijo molesto

-te atreviste a llamarme enana. Dije muy molesta

-si por que eso eres e-na-na. Dijo burlándose de mí

Estaba apunto de estallar cuando sonó el altavoz y una voz dijo:

-todos los estudiantes al gimnasio para la asamblea guardines vengan a la dirección

-Bueno vamos. Dijo Amu

-Todos .dijo Purplehead

-Si Rima será una guardiana al igual que Alice

Todos caminamos hasta llegar a la dirección y hay estaba un hombre tomando te y no dijo:

-hola chicos como todos los años ya saben que a ser yo doy inicio a la asamblea digo quien ocupa cada puesto y el rey y la reina si tenemos dan los anuncios

-si Tsukasa san ya tennos los puestos excepto el del ace de tréboles ya que nos puso una característica muy especial para ese puesto dijo Tadase

-bueno bien cada uno escriba su nombre

SKIP TIME

Ya a pasado una hora estamos todos formados para salir cuan dijeran nuestro nombre

Por fuera se escucha a Tsukasa san diciendo:

-Hola mis queridos estudiantes bienvenidos a este nuevo año se que todos quieren ver a sus guardianes a pero hay algunos cambios puestos de la reina y el ace sin mas los voy a llama en el puesto del Rey Tadase Hotori de 14 años

Y Tadase salió por la cortina, Tsukasa san le dio un reloj de cuadros escoceses verde de lo puso y se fue a sentar en las sillas que estaban puesta para nosotros y luego Tsukasa empezó a hablare nuevo:

-en el puesto de la Reina Rima Mashiro de 14 años

Salí por la cortina mu asustada todos aplaudieron me dio un brazalete también de cuadros escosases rosa y me senté y Tsukasa siguió hablando: en el puesto del Jack Nagihiko Fujisaki de 14 años el idiota Sali le dieron un relog y se fue a sentar alado mi y as sio la cosa quedando asi:

Rey: Tadase

Reina: yo

Jack: Nagihiko

Ace: Alice o Alicia como la llamaron

Joker: Amu

Rey de espadas: Ikuto

Reina de corazones: Utau

Jack de tréboles: Kukai

Ace de diamante: nadie

Fui sacada s¡de mis pensamientos por Tadase que decía que tenia que pararame a hablar con el como la reina de mala gana lo hice, nos paramos los 2 frente a un podio con unas hojas que decían que lo que esba subtitulado con rosa lo decía yo y lo de verde Tadase y asi empesamos a hablar:

-Hola todos primero quero decieles bienvenido a un nuevo año aquí en el Internado Seiyo. Dijo Tadase

-Esta asamblea es para informales de algunas cosas importantes. Dije muy tranquila y fría

-Como que el uso de la pisina esta prohibido de lunes a viernes a las 3 de la tarde. Dijo

-Tambien que pueden modificar su uniforme a preferencia pero sin que pierda su esencia. Dije

-deben anotarse en por lómenos una actividad extracurricular para el viernes de la semana próxima. Dijo

-que cada mes va aber una asamblea de consejo de estudiantes y que se nececita que cada salón escoja un representante para eso va haber elecciones el próximo mes vayan asiendo campaña y se aceptan nominaciones hasta el fin de mes. dije

-Tambien que el baile de bienvenida es mañana de las 7 de la noche hasta las 12 de la madrugada como es un baile formal quiero verlos a todos bn vestidos lo del la pareja es occional ya que apenas esta empezando el año. Dijo

-el domingo lo tienen para descansar y el lunes empiezan las clases. Dije

- y que el centro comercial estará haviento dodo el dia de hoy y todo el el dia de mañana hasta las 7. dijo

- y con estos anucios termina la asamblea de hoy. Dije

-pueden retiranse dijo Tadase

Hina: lo lamento si no quedo bn es que etoy contra el tiempo la próxima conti la ten go en 1 o 2 semanas

Rima: gracias Hina pude pegarle un cachetada a Nagihiko

Nagi: y a mi me dolio

Hina: bueno espero sus comentarios XD


	6. Aviso

Aviso

Lamento decirles que ya no podre continuar el fic siendo sincera no creo que a nadie le afecte que deje de escribir este fic la verdad es que ya no sé qué rumbo darle así que terminare las cosas de mi vida las escuela mi fiesta de quince y cuando tenga tiempo ir rehaciendo el fic para re subirlo en vacaciones bueno si alguien quiere leerlo bueno eso era todo lo que quería decir

Quiero darles las gracias a:

Angeldelaesperanzalira

SoffiiGaby

Angelic-bloody-night

Isabelle

Basandrea

FlowerBloom

metalic-dragon-angel

yuki chaos

Muchísimas gracias por apoyarme

Lira san por los consejos y todo

Y sin nada mas que decir graciaas


End file.
